


Proof

by futchcracker (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futchcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says he has a moirail. You're almost positive it's bullshit, but Sollux could demolish the whole hivestem with half a thought, so you're not gonna push it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



You don’t really know what’s up with that Sollux kid. He’s the only yellowblood you know, but you’re pretty sure he doesn’t even know what the hemospectrum is  _ for _ . He’s mentioned as much, the few times you’ve hung out. Otherwise, he seems chill enough. Most of the others are scared of him, but you found out he plays troll Portal, so you guys play co-op together sometimes. He’s really good at it.

 

You also know that one of the kids on the floor below you tried to pale-flirt with him once, and Sollux was  _ pissed _ . You didn’t really get it. Someone that irritable and bad at taking care of himself is just begging for a moirail, but apparently, he claims to have one already. 

 

You’re not really sure you believe that, though. He says she lives in the middle of nowhere and he has no pictures. In fact, you’re almost positive it’s all bullshit, but Sollux could demolish the whole hivestem with half a thought, so you’re not gonna push it. 

 

Of course, you can only speak for yourself.

 

About a week after Sollux blows up a dryer because someone tried to pap him, some dumbass blueblooded elitists a few floors up from you break into his hive and try to… well. You’re not really sure what they were trying to do. Pap him? Cull him? Scare him maybe? It doesn’t really matter, though, because apparently nobody warned them how powerful his psionics are. The entire building shakes with the force of the explosion. 

 

You run down the hall to find the walls splattered with blue blood. The two who survived are making a run for it, slipping and stumbling across the blood-slicked floor. Sollux’s door is imbedded into the wall across from it, and he stands just inside the doorway, breathing hard, with golden blood dripping from his nose and out from beneath his odd glasses. You’re not the only one who came running at the sound, and you and your other neighbors look at one another, all of you terrified to take even one step closer.

 

Sollux still hasn’t moved, he seems rooted to the spot where he stands. His hands are clenching and unclenching and you think he might be shaking but you’re not sure. You wish he had mentioned his moirails name so someone could contact her, you wish she existed in the first place for that to happen. The silence stretches across the floor, broken only by the  _ drip drip drip _ of blood hitting the ground. 

 

But then the silence is shattered, obliterated, and set on fire, when the two survivors of Sollux’s fury return, accompanied by way more bluebloods and enough indigos to make your heart stop in your chest. Most of your neighbors scatter at the sight of them, but you stumble backwards and do your best to blend into the wallpaper. 

 

Sollux still hasn’t moved.

 

The highbloods stomp towards his room, and the biggest indigo reaches in and yanks Sollux into the hall. They throw him on the floor and he throws out his hands to break his fall, but otherwise, he doesn’t react. He’s still breathing too hard, and blood continues to drip from his face. One of the bluebloods shouts something at him, another spits on him, but Sollux doesn’t even acknowledge them. He just sits there, watching his blood fall onto the carpet. 

 

Another highblood snarls something at him, and you feel nauseous. They’re sick of waiting for him to react. The highblood grabs Sollux by the collar and slams him into the wall. Sollux seems to jerk awake, like he’s been shocked, and his eyes begin to spark. The highbloods look nervous as Sollux’s breathing quickly becomes more frantic, sparks now shooting up between his horns. Several back away when-

 

_ CRASH _

 

You whip your head around to the end of the hall, staring through a newly formed hole in the wall where a rustblooded girl floats, hands glowing white, eyes narrows in rage. The troll holding Sollux drops him and stumbles backwards, and Sollux crumbles to the ground, still sparking erratically. 

 

The girl rockets inside. She slams into the largest troll, throwing him down the hall. A few of the others turn to run, but she throws her hand out and stops them in their tracks. She makes a fist and pulls back before punching forward, throwing them into the large troll she hit first. The force of the throw sends them all through the opposite wall, and the girl turns around to face the others. 

 

One of them pulls out his strife specibus, but she rips it from his hands and shoves the blade through his stomach. Before the others can react, she yanks Sollux’s door out of the wall and swings it around, launching it, and the trolls, straight out through the hole made when she entered. She turns and grabs the one who had Sollux by the throat with her telekinetics. She holds him for a second before slamming him up into the ceiling and then down into the floor so hard that he crashes down a few stories.

She looks down into the hole for only a moment before rushing to Sollux and falling to her knees. She grabs his face in her hands carefully, like he’s the most breakable thing here, like those hands didn’t just demolish a dozen powerful highbloods. Gently, she pulls off his glasses and wipes some of the blood away with her shirt.

 

“Sollux? Look here, look at me Sol, come on.” She speaks to him so quietly you can barely hear it. She looks at him like nothing else exists in the world.

 

“Sollux. It’s me, it’s Aradia. Just look at me buddy, let me see you’re in there. Please.” The last word comes out so brokenly that you think you might’ve imagined it. You realize she’s afraid he burned out, you realize that you’ve never seen him wield that much power at once before. You hold your breath in fear, and Sollux keeps not moving, keeps bleeding and sparking, and you see tears well up in Aradia’s eyes.

 

Yet somehow, slowly, so slowly, he raises his head and looks at her. 

 

“Aradia.” He says. It sounds reverent and terrified. It sounds like a question and it sounds like a prayer. It sounds like barely a breath, but it’s the loudest thing in the whole hivestem. (you don’t hear a hint of his lisp.)

 

“Sollux.” She says and she’s grinning. It sounds relieved and incredulous. It sounds like a curse and it sounds like a hymn. The tears spill over her eyes. She presses their foreheads together. (you see the sparks die down.)

 

“AA.” He says, “AA how did you know?”

 

“I didn’t.” She says, “They told me.” She closes her eyes, “They told me you needed me, and so I came.”

 

“You’ve gotta stop listening to the voices in your head AA.” He reaches out with one hand and grabs her shoulder. “People are gonna think you’re crazy.”

 

She laughs. “I could say the same to you, Sol.” She reaches one hand up and runs it through his hair, the other still cradling his cheek. “Besides, this time they saved you.”

 

“Can’t trust the dead, AA. They’re not lookin’ out for you. You coulda been killed.”

 

“And you would’ve been.” The words are sharp, but not harsh. They’re a reminder, not a warning. “You would’ve been dead if I didn’t listen to them Sollux. D-E-A-D. Dead.”

 

“Well you’d still would be able to talk to me.” He says, and he’s smiling now, “Freaky ghost girl.”

 

She laughs again, lightly punches his shoulder with the hand that was in his hair, “Don’t even joke, computer nerd.” She then stands, lifting him easily, and he squawks indignantly. She shooshes him absentmindedly, before looking right at you. “He’s coming with me.” She says, as if you would protest, “I’ll be back tomorrow for his stuff. If it isn’t all here…” She leaves the threat hanging and you nod frantically. This girl could kick your ass in her sleep. She gives you a curt nod before turning and flying right out from where she came in. You stare after them, pretty sure your jaw is on the floor.

  
You fucking thought he was  _ lying _ .


End file.
